


Blind Double Date

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlyn gets set up on a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Double Date

Kaitlyn wipes at her tars as she steps through the curtains. She's immediately greeted by a bundle of energy. "I'm so sorry, Kait. I'm so sorry. You know I really love you. You know I do." 

Kaitlyn chuckles and hugs AJ. "It's okay, AJ. I know it was just a script."

AJ pulls back and smiles. "It was. I love you. You're my best friend!" 

"AJ, relax. It's fine. Now, Dolph is waiting for you." 

"I..." AJ grins cutely. "I sort of set you up on a date too. You're going out with me and Dolph. Come on, we need to get ready!" AJ hops down and takes her hand, leading her into the Diva's locker room.

Kaitlyn lets AJ pick out her outfit and she pulls on the dress and the shoes, glancing over at AJ who's wearing her usual slacks and a cute button up top with pirates instead of polka dots. "You look adorable."

"You look great. Are you okay with the double date?" 

"Of course I am." Kaitlyn smiles. "I'd let you set me up any time you want."

"Hopefully I won't need to after this." She grins and bounces over to the door when someone knocks. "Hi Dolph. Hi!" She waves at whoever's behind Dolph. "We're just about ready, let us grab our bags."

Dolph bends and kisses AJ. "No problem. We'll wait."

Kaitlyn grabs her bag and smiles at AJ. "I'm ready."

AJ sticks her tongue out and shakes her head. "Wait for me! I want to see when you meet him."

Kaitlyn smiles at Dolph and shrugs. "Fine, but hurry." A few seconds later, AJ slips past Kaitlyn through the door and smiles at the two men. Kaitlyn joins her, turning her head to see her date. She licks her lip when she sees Cody standing next to Dolph. Cody smiles at her and she smiles back. She reaches for his hand. "You didn't tell them?" 

"Tell us what?" AJ asks, frowning as she looks between the two of them.

Cody chuckles and pulls Kaitlyn close, kissing her softly. "We've been dating for a while. Not exclusively, not yet, but we're getting there." 

Kaitlyn turns and grins at AJ. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's fine. I'm happy for you." AJ hugs her. "We have to double date all the time now!" 

Dolph, Cody and Kaitlyn all groan a little, but grin when AJ pouts at them. As they head out to the vehicles, hand in hand, Kaitlyn and Cody grin at each other.


End file.
